Revenge of the Heart
by Kiteria
Summary: After having escaped the labs and people who have ruined her life, Gemini goes back to her home town only to witness her family being killed. Now she's out for revenge on the one who killed them, only thing is, she's after the wrong person. What will happen when the truth comes out? Will she listen and accept the help that Train and the others offer or will she opt to go it alone?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know what I said about not starting new stories, but I couldn't help myself. I swear to you guys that I will get to my others eventually, I'm just not sure when. Putting that aside, please tell me what you think of this one? Please.

* * *

~Gemini~

I stuck to the shadows as I stalked my prey. Randolph Heffner. Ex-con sentenced for the rape and murder of a family of four girls. Bounty; 3,470 gold.

I waited until he walked down the street then jumped up onto the rooftops and landed silently before following him. I ran ahead of him when he turned down the street. I summoned my sword as I jumped down into the alley ahead of him. I stayed in the shadows until he passed by the mouth of the alleyway, then I jumped him and ran my sword through his heart as I pinned him to the ground.

"H-How did you find me?"

Randolph asked in a pained grunt as blood spilled from his lips.

"Because I'm just _that _good."

I said before twisting the blade and killing him.

I stood up after having wiped the blood off my blade on my bounty's shirt, then I grabbed the front of his shirt and threw him over my shoulder before heading for the person who asked for Randolph Heffner delivered dead to their front door. It started to rain as I jumped up onto the rooftops, but that didn't bother me.

* * *

~No one~

The only sounds to be heard through the darkness of the night was the pitter patter of rain as it fell from the clouded sky and the slightly irregular breathing of the blonde haired bounty hunter with blue bangs hanging on either side of her face as she carried her bounty to the drop off destination.

She jumped down from the roof and landed silently on her feet before tapping on the door. She waited til she heard footsteps coming towards the door and heard it open before throwing the body of Randolph at the man's feet. The gray haired, 6'7" tall man standing in the doorway stared at the dead body on his doorstep with wide green eyes.

"Here's your guy."

The blonde said, not letting any emotion slip into her voice.

"Well…I must say I'm rather surprised you managed to catch him so quickly."

The man said and the blonde bounty hunter's blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"I don't appreciate my skills being doubted Mr. Poubelle."

She said icily and mentally smirked when she saw him start to shake with fear but try to hide it.

"M-My apologies M-Ms. W-W-Wolf."

He said and the blonde flashed him a small smirk that seemed to make him shake even more.

"Forget about it. I delivered, now I'd like my payment."

She said and Mr. Poubelle nodded before handing her the money. She quickly counted it as the man bent down to pick up the body.

"S-So what am I suppose to do with him-"

Mr. Poubelle started to ask, but stopped as he straightened up and saw she was gone.

"…now."

Mr. Poubelle sighed before struggling to carry Randolph's body into his garage to deal with later.

* * *

~Gemini~

I watched as Mr. Poubelle struggled to carry Randolph's body into his garage and laughed slightly as the rain made him almost slip. I looked down at my clothes and frowned at the fact I'd gotten blood on my shirt. I sighed before pocketing my money, then heading back to my apartment for a shower.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. The pale skinned, ice blue eyed blonde haired woman staring coldly back at me certainly lived up to her reputation as the White Wolf. But despite her cold stare she seemed like a normal person, but I was _far_ from normal. My life hadn't been normal since I was nine.

I blew my newly dyed red bangs out of my face before walking out into my bedroom. My whole life had changed that night and they tried to mold me into the perfect weapon to bring down the Chronos Numbers. Did I learn everything they taught me, yes. Did I kill thousands of people without even a thought of remorse before I'd turned ten, yes. Did I survive the torturous feeling of the needles piercing my skin over and over again as they altered my DNA, yes. Did I choose to continue to let them rule my life and control me? After what almost happened, hell no. I was the only one who chose what I did with my life and I _knew_ what I wanted above everything else. Revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Currently, i only have two chapters written. Tell me what you guys think please.

* * *

~Train~

I looked around the town Sven had dragged us to. As soon as we'd gotten a room set up Rinslet took Eve to go shopping. This place seemed rather calm considering its high crime rate. But on the plus side, that meant a lot of jobs for me so I wasn't complaining.

* * *

~Gemini~

I walked through the throng of people littering the streets of the little town I'd entered as I put the last bit of gold in my back pocket. It was a quaint little place, but had a high crime rate, the perfect place for the last of the Chronos Numbers to hide out. Train Heartnet. He supposedly went rogue and left Chronos to do as he wished. Rumor has it he became a sweeper and turned over a new leaf, but I don't buy it. Anyone who could so easily murder people like my mother, father, and little brother can't possible change that easily if at all.

I'd hunted down those in Chronos that had taken me from my home and those who had orchestrated for me to be taken in the first place. When I broke out of the hell hole they'd kept me in to experiment on me I'd gone back home only to find someone in my house who shouldn't be. I'd stayed by the window and watched as my parents were shot, though I couldn't see who'd done it from where I was, I still heard the shots and saw the man known as Black Cat leave my house with a gun in his hand.

I'd get my revenge for him killing my family and finally be rid of the organization that ruined my life.

* * *

~No one~

Train looked out the window of the large apartment he was sharing with Sven and Eve when he felt someone watching him only to stare out over the busy town. He frowned before getting off the couch and heading for the roof.

Once the door was shut behind him he looked around the rooftop, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He was about to go back inside when he heard the distinctive sound of a gun being cocked. He drew Hades and spun around in a crouch and pointed it at a sign on the rooftop across from him. He didn't see anyone, but that's where he'd heard the sound come from.

He narrowed his golden colored eyes as the seconds ticked by and nothing happened. He was about to shoot just to be safe when he heard the door to the roof open behind him.

"Train? What are you doing?"

Train turned around at the sound of his name to see Eve standing in the doorway, looking at him curiously.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw something."

He said and gave the rooftops one more glance over before putting Hades back in its holster.

"Right. Well Sven was looking for you."

Eve said before turning and walking back inside. Train sighed before following after her and shutting the door after him.

* * *

~Gemini~

I had the shot, but when the blonde girl opened the door I couldn't take it. I couldn't afford to have any witnesses and I wasn't about to kill an innocent. Those bastards may have molded me to be a killing machine, but I chose when and where I pulled the trigger. He may be an ex-number, but his reputation proceeds him. He heard when I'd cocked my gun to fire and had drawn his gun and aimed it right at my hiding spot. For a split second I thought he'd seen me until we stayed at a stalemate for a few seconds. I'd been about to take the shot to end the life of the last Chronos member alive when that girl showed up.

Sighing to myself I let my weapon disappear back inside my body before standing up. I stretched to loosen my muscles from staying in one position for too long. I stopped mid-stretch when my stomach growled. I sighed again as I let my arms drop back to my sides. I still had some money left over, but I wasn't sure if it was enough to feed me. I guess I'd just have to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's another chapter, I wrote it during my second after having finished my work. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

~No one~

The blonde bounty hunter known only by the name given to her because of her efficency at killing walked into a restaurant and sat at the bar and ordered some food. She glanced around and spotted a board covered in wanted posters.

She made her way over to them while waiting for her food. There were bounties for 3,000, 4,000, and 5,000 gold, but she wanted more than that. She spotted one for 15,000 gold and reached for it only to have it snatched from the board before she could get it.

"You wouldnt't want this one little lady, he's rather violent. You'd be better off with that one."

The man who took the flyer said, pointint to a bounty worth only 100 gold. She narrowed her eyes at the 5'4" tall man in a cowboy outfit.

"I _want_ that one."

She said and lifted her head so the bangs fell away from her face, showing her narrowed blue eyes.

"Well that's too bad little lady, because I'm-"

In the blink of an eye the blonde had summoned her sword and knocked the man to the ground. She put her black combat boot clad foot on his chest and rest the blade of her sword against his throat.

The entire restaurant went silent and turned to see what the blonde woman would do next.

"I told you."

She started as she held her hand up and caught the flyer as it fluttered towards the ground.

"I want this one."

She finished and continued to glared down at the cowboy she had pinned to the ground.

"Y-You're food's ready miss."

The waitress said and the blonde turned tos ee the steaming lates of pancakes. The sight made her mouth start to water and she let her sword disappear as she walked over to the bar.

"Thanks."

She said with a small smile before sitting down and starting to eat.

* * *

~Gemini~

I heard the whispers of the other people in the restaurant, but at the moment I really couldn't give a fuck. I was too damn hungry.

"W-Where are you from?"

The waitress asked and I paused with a bit of pancake halfway to my mouth.

"A long way from here."

I answered simply before going back to my food.

I was halfway done when I picked up on a conversation between two people a couple of feet away from me.

"I've heard of her before."

A male voice said thoughtfully.

"You have?"

A female voice asked in shock.

"Yes. There's a lot of rumors about a lone bounty hunter that's so effective that her targets never see or hear her until she kills them."

The man said and I couldn't help but smirk as I ordered more pancakes.

"So what? Train's better."

The girl said and I growled at the name, despite the fact they probably weren't talking about the same guy, and wound up scaring the waitress.

I gave her an apologetic look before starting to eat my food.

"She's said to be _better_ than him."

The male said.

"Better!?"

The girl asked, shock and disbelief clear in her voice.

"Better."

The man said again and I smiled as I put another piece of doughy goodness in my mouth.

"What's her name?"

The woman asked curiously and I tensed, wondering if anyone had managed to find out. I'd made sure never to use my name so no one could track me down and hurt those I hold dear, though that hadn't saved my family, but Brooklynn was a whole nother story.

"No one knows. Hell, no one's even sure what she truly looks like. All the rumors say is that her gaze is like looking into the eyes of an Artic Wolf before they pounce. She's quick and effective, and doesn't hold any feelings of remorse. She's the perfect killing machine."

The man said and I felt a cold, hollow feeling wash over me. The rumors made me out to be some mindless, bloodthirsty killer with no will of my own. I may have been taught to live that way, but that didn't mean I lived that way _now._

"Then how do you know that's her?"

The woman asked and I turned my head slightly and peeked through the curtain my hair created to see the two people who were speaking about me.

"I don't."

The man said. I saw he looked to be in his thirties with green hair peeking out from under a hat. He had an eyepatch over one eye and a cigarette in his mouth. The woman had short cut purple hair and a rather nice body that she clearly had no problem showing off.

"But they say the fur of the White Wolf is blonde and whatever color _she_ picks."

He said and I cursed whoever was fucking spreading these damned rumors.

"Are you finished miss?"

The waitress asked me and I nodded as she set down the check. I grabbed the pen and quickly signed it before laying down the correct amount of money before leaving quickly and looking over my shoulder to see if they followed.

* * *

~Sven~

The blonde girl Rinslet and I were talking about paid for her meal then left. I was going to go back to my conversation with Rinslet when the waitress suddenly screamed and dropped the check she'd had in her hands. I watched as it fluttered to the ground and settled there. I got up and walked over to it, then picked it up. I smiled when I saw the three blue slashes that resembled claw marks at the bottom of the check.

"What is it Sven?"

Rinslet asked as she came over to see the check for herself. When she saw it she gasped. There was no doubt in my mind now, that girl had been the White Wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Welcome back readers. And thank you for even coming back, it means a lot to me. Now enough with my mindless babble and on to what you really want to read. Just remember to review!

* * *

~Gemini~

I couldn't believe I'd almost been recognized, but I guess I couldn't keep my identity a secret for long. besides, if anyone was foolish enough to come after me I'd take care of them.

I yawned as i walked along the rooftops back to my apartment. Now that I'd eaten I was sleepy. I jumped onto the building across from my apartment and stopped as I saw the billowing streams of black smoke and felt the heat coming from the flames steadily devouring my apartment.

"Fuck."

I said to myself before turning and heading int he opposite direction. I could tell it was an accidental fire so I wasn't worried about it all that much, but that didn't mean I was happy about it.

_Perfect. I have no money, no place to stay, and now I have no clothes._

I thought as I jumped up into a tree.

I sighed to myself as I stretched out on the limb I'd landed on and looked at the flyer for the 15,000 gold bounty. The picture of the guys wasn't very appealing, but the money being offered for his head was.

_I'll get to him after a nap._

I thought with a yawn before laying the flyer against my stomach and closing my eyes.

* * *

~Train~

I followed my bounty through the streets without being noticed by the civilians. My bounty wasn't so lucky and several people ran screaming once they saw him. I noticed he was heading towards a park and smiled at how easy he was making this. I turned a corner only to have my path blocked by street venders.

"Dammit."

I muttered before using the awning of a nearby cafe to vault myself onto the rooftops and continued my chase after my bounty.

I made it to the park and saw the deformed body of my bounty and drew Hades and was about to take the shot when I heard a loud scream and saw a girl fall from the tree my bounty was trying to climb.

"Shit."

I said before racing foreward and catching her.

* * *

~No one~

Gemini blinked in complete shock when she suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist and behind her back. She turned her head and looked up to see a brunette haired man with golden colored eyes that reminded her of a cat's eyes looking down at her. Before she could even blink she felt wind blowing her hair around and noticed the ground moving quickly around her.

"Are you alright?"

Train asked once he had gotten them a safe distance away. Gemini blinked in confusion as to what exactly just happened, but she did know Train Heartnet still had her in his arms and she didn't like it. This was the guy who had killed her parents and little brother.

"I'm fine."

She said harshly before backflipping out of his arms and standing gracefully to her feet. She looked around and saw the thing that had attacked the tree she was in and made her fall looking around for them. She pulled the flyer from her pocket, glanced at it quickly before smirking. She spared Train one last look before jumping down from the rooftop he'd managed to get them to and land lightly on her feet on the ground. She held out her hand and called for her blood to leave her body and collect into the form of her gun Aiko. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and letting her gaze settle on her target, then she moved.

* * *

~Train~

I blinked in surprise at how the girl reacted to my question. Most people I save, the few I have, are usually grateful for it, but that girl seemed rather upset that I had. But that wasn't what had shocked me, what shocked me most was the fact that not only did she just jump from the rooftop to the ground, but the way she moved so fast it was almost hard to see her movements. The only other person I knew that fast was me.

I flinched when I heard the sound of shots being fired twice and I moved to see what had happened only for my mouth to drop open in shock at what I saw. My bounty was lying dead on the ground at the blonde girl's feet, slowly changing back to normal, or whatever the hell the person had looked like before. I noticed the gun in the blonde's hand was a small, but apparently effective weapon. I blinked in surprise when it suddenly disappeared in a swirl of red light and the girl crouched down and picked up my bounty. When she started walking away I jumped down from the roof and stopped her.

"Hold it, that's my bounty."

I said and she stopped briefly only to try and step around me. I frowned and moved to stop her again, this time pointing Hades at her.

"I said stop."

I said again and she looked down at my gun making me smirk. Everyone was afraid of getting shot.

"If you're going to shoot me go ahead and do it, if not then move the fuck out of my way."

She said and I stared at her in shock, but I quickly got over it.

"No, that's _my_ bounty."

I said, getting a little angry with the blonde haired woman before me. I noticed her blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"Did you kill him?"

She asked and I looked at her confused.

"No, but-"

"Then he isn't yours anymore."

She said, cutting me off and moving around me. I stared after her, not used to someone acting that way around me before shaking my head and going after her.

I grabbed her sleeve and was about to stop her again when I suddenly found myself on my back staring up at the darkening sky.

_What the...?_

I wondered until the blonde came into my view. Her blue eyes were narrowed to slits and I could clearly tell she was angry.

"Look here _Black Cat_..."

She said, saying my name as if it were some kind of disease.

"I would love to fight you and then slowly kill you for what you did to my family, but, I need to turn in _my_ bounty so I can have something to eat. So either leave me the fuck alone or I'll be turning this guy.."

She said, pointing to the bounty we were fighting over.

"Into the one who asked for his head and then turn around and turn your ass into the authorities. I would turn you into Chronos, but I killed those fuckers. So _**back off**_."

She said before she disappeared from view. I sat up quickly to see where she went, but she was already gone.

_What did she mean she killed Chronos? And what the hell did she mean by what I did to her family? I don't even know her._

I thought confused as I got to my feet. I could tell she was gone and I sighed before putting Hades back in its holster and heading back to the apartment I shared with Sven and them. They'd be upset I didn't catch my bounty, but there were more pressing matters at hand. Like who that blonde haired woman was and how she knew me.


End file.
